The present invention relates to the new and distinct Red Hot Poker, Kniphofia ‘Lucky Lemons’ developed under the direction of the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Aug. 22, 2013 and harvested in the fall of 2013. The new plant was a single seedling selection resulting from a cross of ‘Papaya Popsicle’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,915 as the female parent or seed parent and ‘Sally's Comet’ (not patented) as the male parent. The plant passed initial evaluation in the summer of 2015 and was subsequently given the breeder code 13-8-20 prior to naming. Kniphofia ‘Lucky Lemons’ has been successfully asexually propagated by division method since 2015 at the same wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and subsequently by shoot tip tissue culture, and both methods have been found to be stable and produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant through multiple generations.